Lionsbane
by RyuuRanger
Summary: During the siege of King's Landing, Joffrey is killed, and Cersei confronts his killer. But will she be the same after this encounter, or will his spirit haunt her? AU.


I do not own the Game of Thrones. Good ol' George R.R. Martin does.

Cersei was pissed as she glared daggers at the old man kneeling before her, surrounded by two guardsmen. The man, who was dark-haired and brown-eyed, was smiling triumphantly.

"Do you realize the gravity of the crime you have committed?" She growled at him with venom in her voice, her eyes blazing with rage and hatred.

"Yes, Your Grace." The man replied calmly with a hint of sarcasm at the end of his statement.

"You have taken the life of your king-"

"He was no king of mine, my queen. Just as you are no queen." The man was instantly greeted by a blow to the face by one of the guards.

"You will NOT talk to me in that manner!" Cersei hissed, rising up and clenching her fists in rage. "Do you know what you have DONE?! You killed my son! My little Joff! MY SON!"

"Your son caused misfortune among the people of Westeros. He caused pain and suffering in King's Landing for a foolish war. He was willing to starve the innocent for his foolish ambitions." The man spat out, raising his head to look Cersei in the eye. "And it is entirely your fault."

The queen moved from the chair and stormed towards her son's killer, striking him with her open hand. "Mind your tongue, you damned murderer!"

"I will not. I do not fear the grave. I am no craven!" The dark-haired man snapped as he shot a glare at Cersei. "You are no lion. You are nothing but a mere alley cat! And your worthless son was nothing more than a newborn kitten trying to become something he wasn't. I was in the right to do the deed. By all rights, I am the second Kingslayer!"

SLAP!

Cersei seethed in rage as she looked at the man's head tilt to the right from her slap. "You will never say that again."

The man spat onto the floor and turned to face Cersei once again. "And why not? Your brother killed the Mad King; I merely did the same to save the kingdoms. You clearly have no talent at being a good mother if you managed to give birth to a monster like King Joffrey."

"SILENCE!" Cersei screamed into his face, her own was red with anger. "You will be executed for treason against the crown! Your head will adorn a pike! Do you understand?!"

"King Robert made many mistakes," The man sighed. "And his was being married to you. You Lannisters call yourselves lions. And lions are supposed to be brave. But you are not brave. You are craven cowards." His eyes narrowed as his voice grew louder. "And I am the bravest of them all! I am Tonner Lionsbane, the man who ended the War of the Five Kings! I will be remembered as a hero who saved the people from death!"

"Stop it," Cersei growled.

"And you and your son will be remembered as the evil that polluted the Seven Kingdoms! Your actions have cost the realm the peace! I wish I could've killed you as well, but someone will do the deed for me, even if I pass on into the realm of the Stranger!"

"Stop it!"

"But don't worry. You will be joining your precious son soon enough. I pray that if you die, your body will be paraded around town as a reminder on how queenly you were when you were alive and you will be an example on how to not to become a wicked whore like yourself."

"I SAID STOP!" Cersei struck Tonner hard across the face with enough force to draw blood. "You will say no more of this!"

"Agreed, _Your Grace_." Tonner spat out the title with disgust. "I have had my say. And I will face my death with dignity. I have done my duty to the realm. And I will await my destiny."

Cersei turned to the guards with fury in her eyes. "Take him to the Black Cells."

As the guards dragged Tonner out of the room, he left a parting shot for the queen. "May you be granted golden shrouds upon your festering corpse, Your Grace!" His laughter could be heard throughout the halls as Cersei then nervously slumped back into her chair, placing her hands onto her face as tears started to come to her eyes.

His words should've been nothing to her, but the prophecy came to her mind and she began to fear that his words would become true. She vowed she would never let that happen. Tonner Lionsbane would die, and he would haunt her no more.

Cersei grasped her wine-filled goblet and slowly took a drink. She still had children, and she would not let anything else happen to them.

The end.


End file.
